


Munson.

by DailyLife



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fights, Gen, Trouble, idk what to tag, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and John.</p><p>Long time friends.<br/>A great together.<br/>Practically are the same.</p><p>They both have feelings for each other that they have kept secret for 15 years.</p><p>But now John finally has the courage to go get Olivia for himself.</p><p>Will Fin, Rafael, the rest of the squad and 1PP make it impossible.</p><p>What will happen to Olivia's job?</p><p>What does the IRS have to do with them?</p><p>And what will happen to Noah with the frantic sprees of John and Olivia?</p><p>Here's my version of Munson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Myself and my co author started writing this fiction just under a year ago. Beware it has pretty awful grammar and spelling at some points.

In the days and weeks after Munches retirement roast, thoughts and walk-up and slipped into it, the frost biting his face and hands as he hailed dreams appeared throughout Olivia's mind about her and munches relationship. It was more than a friendship, it was something else. As Olivia looked around her apartment, it was almost 11:30pm and she was in tears, it was brian, she had called him over for dinner and to just talk but after being stood up again she had broken down. Her make-up was smeared and her blouse and pants where wrinkled. She had managed to pick up her phone and called John, sniffiling, trying to hold back tears while talking "J-john..." she took a deep breath "C-can you c-come over..." She was shaking as she waited for a response from him.

It just happened that Munch was thinking the same thing, but in a more physical way than Olivia did. "Of course Olivia, I will be their as soon as possible" John knew that Olivia was crying due to something that brian had did, grabbing his light brown leather jacket, he walked out of his a cab. He gave the driver Olivias address and he relaxed. It would be a 5 minute ride to her apartment so he texted her to reassure her that he was coming over.

Olivia stood up, she was determined to get her act together before John got here. She heated some water and made some fresh mint tea, well watery mint tea, her shaky hand had put too much water in the cup. She sets it back down on the counter, sighing. She unlocked her door and sat back down seeing his text. She sighed pulling her knees up to her chest and wraping her arms around them, she couldn't contain herself, she started sobbing and squeezing her eyes shut, but thats when she heard a knock at the door.

John had stopped outside her building where a street vender was selling flowers, he bought a dozen red tulips for her and when he knocked at he door, he could hear her sobbing. He felt awfull,, he knew that she didnt have any family accepted her half brother that she never talked to, she couldnt call aamoro because he was busy at work amd she couldnt call rollins or fin, because they were working cases all night also. He knew that she counted on him but he had hope, that they would be together not as partners but as a couple.

Olivia called, well more squeaked, "C-come in." Her face was red and wet from tears. Her nose was somewhat stuffy and her head pounded. She knew it was John, it had to be... She looked up as the door creaked as it opened to reveal John, with flowers. She smiled, nobody had asked what her favorite flowers were, accepted for John. Only he knew that her favorite color was blue and yellow and that she had put red tulips on her mothers grave. Only the one and only Johnny Munch. And thats why, deep down inside, she loved him.

John walked inside, quickly shutting the door, setting the flowers on her coffee table and sitting next to Olivia. Pulling her into his lap he whispers to her "Olivia, you deserve somebody better than you have had" He thinks about how things might play out throughout tonight, but in the middle of his thought he gets interupted by Olivia speaking, its not that he minded anyways.

She lets Munch gather her into his lap, she rests her head on his chest and her other hand on his chest. She spoke after thinking for a minute, sitting, up a bit to where her face was only inches from his, "Like who munch? Ive just been past around from one guy to the next and now i have a kid..." a tear races down her face.

John runs his hand through his grey and greying hair, his heart throbbing. He didn't know what to say, it was the first time this had happened to him since his roast around 6 weeks ago. So he says the first thing that comes to his aging mind "Liv you haven't been passed around, and Noah is an amazing kid. You deserve somebody who has gone through the same thing. Someone like me..." With in seconds the fear and courage mixed together and he leans forward interlocking lips with her.

Olivia was at first, taken aback by the kiss at first but then leaned into it, a spark, sparked inside of her, deep down. She smiles through it, placing a hand on the side of his face, bringing him closer.

John was also surprised, by the fact he had done that and also that she had leaned in, placing a hand on his face. Her smile made him feel like he final did something right for once. He also felt a spark, something deep inside of him it was his love for her and it felt right, better than any of his kisses with his wife's on their wedding days but something was wrong. He pulled back "I'm sorry" he didn't know what came over him. He looked at her, but now he knew why. It wasn't her, it was him, he had always rushed his relationships. He didn't want to rush into something with her and be heart broken by her when they don't get along. 

As he pulled away and spoke her heart sunk, she knew it was something she had done, it had always been something that she had done. Her and slipped from his face and she turned away from him, not even daring to look at him now. The damage had been done.

Now he felt even worse, he had probably killed her inside and now it was his fault. So he spoke up as he puts a hand on her knee "Olivia it's not like that it's just that all of my marriages started this way and I don't want it to end the same way" he looked at her for a reply.

She looked down, at least it made her feel a lot better but the pain was still their. She stood up and turns towards him, she was done at the moment with men. And saying nothing, she turns away and she walked out of her apartment and running down the stairs.

John didn't even have a chance to stop her. But he was shocked, getting up and going after her, he flies down the stairs. He stands on the sidewalk, looking from side to side to see where she was going. But he was to late, she was no where in sight.

Olivia had ran up the street to her car, and had jumped inside just as Munch had gotten outside. She sighed looking around, she decided to go to the office and probably sleep their if Munch didn't come looking for her their. So she started the car, slipped her seat belt on and drove off.

Munch saw her car and watched it go, there was not point in trying to stop the car so he went back up stairs, locked her door and called Fin, knowing that he would pick up. As the phone rings, he taps his foot in a frustrated 

Olivia pulls up into her parking spot, she was overwhelmed, her head hurt and she rested her head on the streering wheel. After clearing her head she unbuckled her seat belt and walked inside, not even acknowledging Rollins or Aamoro when they spoke. She walked into her office, slamming the door shut. She sits down and covers her face with her hands, but as soon as she does so, Rollins knocks on her door, walking in. She looks up wiping tears and some make-up off of her face. Rollins walks over to her, setting a file on her desk but to the side. Rollins puts her other hand on Olivia's desk "Sargent, what's wrong?" wrong?" She looks up at Rollins, saying nothing, but looks past her, out the window to where Fin was on the phone. 

Finally Fin awnsered the phone "Yes Munchy?" a laugh came with the reply. Munch walks back downstairs and outside "Fin, i really screwed up this time." Fin notices that Olivia was looking at him and he gets serious "John what happened? Where are you? Are you ok?" Munch rolls his eyes "Fin I am fine and things happened, just come get me on the corner of 89th street." Fin turns away from Olivia window "Olivias street? What are you doing their?" Fin grabs his jacket and his keys, shooting Aamoro a look. Munch tenses up at the question "Is Olivia there? Dear god, Fin just get here quickly." Munch ends the call and takes a deep breath.

Rollins turns to see Fin leaving "Olivia, you have to tell me or nothing is going to get better." Rollins steps infront of her view looking her in the eye. Olivia looks up at Rollins "Brian... He stood me up again. And I don't know what happened but Munch came over and things happened.... I just can't..." Rollins takes a deep breath and takes a step back.

As Fin pulls up, Munch jumps in and Fins looks at him, shaking his head, he turns back, driving back to the station. Fin turns to Munch who was fiddling with his thumbs, Munch looks at Fin and Tutuola speaks "What happened between you and Olivia?" Munch shakes his head and he gets out of the car, walking back into the building, with Tutuola following him. Munch grabs a elevator, with Fin behind him, Fin looks at Munch "What happened with you and Olivia?" Munch avoided the question, he hit the button again and Fin grabbed his shoulder, turning him towards him "Just tell me Munch!" As the elevator doors opened, he slips out of Fins reach. He runs towards the sargents office but he gets held back by Aamoro and then Fin. Amaro looks at Fin and Fin asks Munch again "What happened between you and Olivia?" 

Rollins nods, looking back out the window to see Munch, but she turns back towards her "Ok... Is their anything that you haven't told me?" Rollins knew that their was something up, like why would Munch be here so late. Olivia sighs "When he came over... One thing lead to another, and we kissed and other things happened and he pulled back and apologized and just it wasn't like I feel usually around him and then I left, I just can't do this anymore." Rollins steps back "Really? You kissed him? I'm sorry I just... Never mind but you need to talk to him about you guys." Olivia knew that Munch was outside and she knew that he probably had already told Fin and Amaro by now, just great the entire unit probably was thinking the same thing, that she was a gold digger, I mean he paid to bail Amaro out and that was 500,000 dollars and he still had a pension left. Covering her face Olivia sighs and looks at her desk.

Munch cracks "Fine! If your so instant on knowing... I screwed up badly with Olivia, ok so she got stood up by Brian, she called me and I came over but things happened and we kissed, I pulled away, she took it badly and she walked out." He paced in circles and had his hands on his head, Amaro stops him "Wait, you kissed her? And then you pulled away? You know that's what Brian did a few months ago right? You man have screwed up." Rollins walks out of Olivia office and stands infront of them. "John, go talk to Olivia..." Rollins glares at him and Amaro sits back down, going back to work and Fin just looked at Rollins, shoving his hands in his pockets. John walks into her office, he stands infront of her desk "Olivia..."

Benson looks up at Munch and her eyes widen, she sits up, wiping the tears from her face. She sighs "Yes John?" her face straight and her eyes filled with tears. She took the file that Rollins had put on her desk and opened it, trying not to cry or look at him. Fin and Rollins watched as Olivia tried to be professional. It was 12:19am and Amaro grabbed his coat and said goodbye to Rollins and Fin as they watched in awe. She pushed her chair back from the desk and she covers her face with her hand, taking a deep breath.

John thought for a moment and then spoke "Olivia, I'm sorry, it's not what you think it is... I would have never-" he got interrupted by her standing up and walking over to him, she said "Continue." So he continued "I would have never pulled back if i knew that brian had done that and that if my marriages started and ended like that. I promise you that I never meant to hurt you..." His voice trailed off as he got choked up and tears bunched up in his eyes. 

Olivia knew that he really meant but could only manage a half smile but the tears on her face started to dry "Thanks John, i appreciate you trying not to make us end up like one of your other marriages." She fixes his shirt collar and looks up at him. She walks back to her chair sits down and sighs, her phone, which was set on her desk neatly, started buzzing and ringing.

Munch smiles and he blushes as she got close, he looks from her to her phone, and said jokingly "You gonna get it?" it had always been their joke, it came from a case they had worked together in '09. But the weird thing was, he had gotten a text himself. Checking his phone he saw that it was Finn, the text wrote 'Did you fix things with her or is she just doing that really creepy happy/professional thing that she does when she's really upset?' Munch replies with 'I don't really know... Come in her and find out for yourself' after the text was sent he speaks up to Olivia "Um Sargent I have to go, I will see you tomorrow?" But it really wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

Olivia nods "Sure Munch, I will see you tomorrow." She didn't look up, but John left and then Finn walks in "Olivia, mun-" She stops him as she speaks "Don't even tell me, I know he told you and I know we both screwed up, but I just need you to finish that paperwork..." Finn nods "Sure captain, but I have to ask you about something?" Olivia checks her phone, there was a voicemail from who other than Brian. she shut her phone off and looked back up at Fin "What is it?" Fin sensed something was wrong but didn't want to ask her about that "Olivia, are you and Munch more than just friends?" She looks at the ground "Fin I don't know..." Finn nods "Olivia you need to get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you." She nods, she had a love hate relationship with being CO but it was worth it, most of the time anyways.

As the days turned to weeks, Olivia and Munch barely spoke or saw each other until her birthday. John knew that every year on her birthday, she stayed in her house and had a glass of wine. So when it was a day before her birthday, he got the courage to call her. He knew exactly what to do, but Olivia had to agree... He got out is his car, he locked it and dugging in his pockets, on the sidewalk, for his keys. So as the phone was ringing, he thought of what to say.

Olivia was at home with Noah when she heard her phone ringing, setting noah in his crib she left to go get her phone from the kitchen. When she saw who it was, she was to and not to awnser. So she picked it up anyways and spoke first "Hey Munch" her voice was strained but happy. She didnt know what he wanted to talk about, i mean it had been almost 2 weeks since they last spoke.

John smiled and walked into his house, flipping the lights on to see his 3 of his ex-wives and Fin... His eyes widen "Uh I'll have to call you back, something just appeared..." Ending the call he looks from Gwen to Felicia to Fin to Billie. 

Olivia with a puzzled look on her face, shrugged and frowned. She wondered what happened, maybe he was at work. She didn't exactly cared but was curious. 

Fin stood up and crossed his arms "Munch, were worried bout you..." The women nod and John takes a step back. He "What?" He thinks 'Ok, ex-wives... Fin... Oh crap they are here about that...' He looks at Fin "I know what your talking about but why are you worried?" Gwen stands up "Because Olivia knows that you paid for Amaro's bail." Fin and the other Exs nods. John shakes his head "Olivia would never go after me for my money... And what makes you think that?" He got to thinking again 'she's almost 15 years younger than me... But she was fine financially, even with Noah...' He shakes his head. Fin speaks again "Olivia's in debt, she hasn't been paying her bills. I saw a IRS letter on her desk."

Olivia was driving back to work, she just dropped off Noah at Simons house, because she couldn't afford a babysitter, she let Noah play with her niece while she was at work. As she gets out of her car she is greeted by Rollins who just got a case. As Rollins fills her in, Olivia gets back in her car.

Fin puts his hand on Munches shoulder "John, I'm sorry but she's playing you." Munch shakes his head "Get off of me. And get out of my house" he turns towards them all "All of you!" He glares at Fin and Fin walks out, followed by Gwen, Felicia and Billie. He grabs his keys and walks outside, slamming the door shut and jogging to his car, and getting him.

Olivia and Amanda had just arrived on scene when Olivia got a text, from Fin 'Sorry cap told munch how it is. He's looking for you." She dismisses it as the victim is brought over to them in a stretcher. The police officer that came with her started to speak "A young found her in the garden over their." He pointed to his right. Amanda stops him "Ya,ya. Does she have a name?" The officer nods "Yes, uh Phyllis James, 12 years old, found her school id on the ground." The medics start taking her to the hospital. "Amanda, I'm going to go with Phyllis, can you interview the couple?" Rollins nods and Olivia goes into ambulance with Phyllis.

Munch arrives at the cencint and is greeted by Amaro, who stops him "Hey Munch, what are you in a rush for?" Munch looks at him "Where's Olivia?" Amaro raises his eyebrows "She's at Mercy hospital with a victim, John, what happened?" Munch shakes his head "I have to go, text fin, he'll tell you." He goes back to his car, gets in and hits the gas as he starts driving towards Mercy.

Olivia sat outside the victim's room, waiting for her to wake up when she hears somebody walking down the hall loudly. She looks up and it's Munch, she stands up and smiles "Hey Mu-" she interrupted by Munch "No, no heys from you. Fin told me about what has been up." She looks puzzled "Tell me what's been up because I don't know what's up." He pulls her into an empty room and glares at her "So Fin and 3 of my ex-wives showed up at my house because Fin found out you're in debt and they were talking like you were trying to use me for my money. Explain yourself now."

Olivia was taken back by the statement "I..." She takes a deep breath and she runs a hand through her hair "Yes, I'm in debt. But it's not how it looks, I'm in debt because I paid for Simons bail a few years ago and I can't pay the payments on taxes because I have Noah now. Munch you know me, I would never do something like that. Munch I love you for you not your money."

Munch looks at Olivia "How am I supposed to believe you Liv? I really want to but I want to know the truth." He didn't know what to believe, he wanted to know why she liked him in that way, he wasn't complaining but he didn't know what to do.

Benson looks into his eyes "Munch you have to believe me... You have known me for over 15 years, I don't know why I would lie to you now." She kissed his cheek and walked out, walking to the victims room, Phyllis had finally woken up and was in a great deal of pain.

Munch was shocked, he didn't know what to do or who to believe, it was between a friend that he knew before his ex-partner. He walks out of the room and stands in the doorway of the victims room.

Olivia had finished getting the victims statement when she finally noticed Munch there. She stood up and walked out of the room with Munch in tow. She turns towards him in the hallways "Are you going to accuse me of something that i didn't do because if so, i don't want to hear it." She was pissed off at mainly Fin but Munch as well for believing it. 

Munch shakes his head "I swear I don't want to accuse you..." He sighs just trying not to think about killing Fin or Olivia for that matter "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go get dinner tomorrow at 7? On me." He gets another text from Fin 'Thought I had to tell you. Also found surveillance videos for the case, what's her status?' He didn't reply to the text.

Olivia watched as he checked his phone but shakes it off "Sure Munch but I really just have to go kill Fin now. Where are we going?" "The German restaurant on 19th street" replied Munch. She sighs walking out of the hospital, she didn't know what to do or what to say other than that. She takes out her phone and everything goes black.

Munch watched as Olivia collapsed on the pavement. He did have time to respond before nurses went past him and to Olivia's aid, he followed them as she was put on a stretcher, and wheeled into the emergency unit.

As Olivia woke up, her head was pounding and her vision was sorta blurred but got better of a few seconds. She tried to sit up but she felt a hand on her arm and a man speaking "Olivia please lay down" she turned to she who she thought was Amaro but ended up being Munch. She shook her head "What happened?" She put a hand on her head and sat up anyways. She looked around, her jacket and shield was on the table on her right, Munch was on her left in a chair and she was in a small hospital room.

Munch stood up, he sighs "Please don't get out of bed Olivia, I'm going to see when you'll be released." He left the room in high hopes and fears of what might happen between him and olivia. The nurse handed him the release forms and ms and the hospital bill. He was shocked, a $2000 bill for a stress related collapse, he muttered "I swear..." When he walked back into her room, he only gave her the release forms, hiding the bill in his over coat. 

Once Olivia got into her apartment, with the help of Munch, she fell on the bed, back first, falling asleep even before she hit the bed, it wasn't even 3 o'clock. She woke up to Munch and Amaro knocking on her door. She groaned, rolling over, standing up and opening the door "Yes?" She was a mess, her hair wild and tangled and her clothes wrinkled. Amaro smiles "Wake up birthday girl, you still have work!" She sighs "Thanks but what time is it?" Munch beat Amaro when speaking "Its almost 3pm."

By the time Amaro and Olivia got back to the precinct, Munch had finished up his paperwork and was heading home to go get ready for dinner with Olivia.

Olivia sat at her desk, looking through files a and finishing paper work for over 3 hours before even looking at her watch "Oh crap..." She stood up and grabbed her bag, saying her goodbyes and Rollins stops her "Where are you going in such a rush?" Olivia smiles "I've got a date and I need to go get ready." Amanda raises her eyebrows "With who, the old man?" Olivia rolls her eyes "What ever Amanda I have to go..." She leaves to go get ready. 

Munch fixes his blazer in the mirror when he gets a text from Olivia 'Can you come pick me up?' He chuckles and texts her back 'Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes' he grabs his keys and goes to his car.

Olivia smiles as she gets the text back. She changes into a tight forming black dress, that had long sleeves and only covered half of her thighs. She slips a pair of black heels on as she walks around looking for her keys and purse, she checked her phone, it was 6:49pm, Munch should have been here by now. Grabbing her purse, she walks out of her apartment and down the stairs to see Munch's car from the lobby.

Munch got out of his car and walked to Olivia as she walked outside. She smiles and Munch's cheeks flush with a flurry of red and pink. He thought to himself "What a wonderful, beautiful woman... Why would she pick me?' He opened the door for her and she gets in his car noticing his blush. When he gets back in the car she puts her hand on his knee. He smiles and she looks over at him, he notices that she wanted to say something but hesitated. 

When they arrive at the restaurant, Munch whispers the name under his breath "Da Edelweiss." Olivia notices and smiles "I didn't know you knew German." Munch chuckles softly "Well Germany isn't that bad, when nobody knows your Jewish" Olivia smiles and laughs.

As the night goes on, John and Olivia shared a bottle or two of wine and a plate of Spaetzle Dumplings. Laughing and smiling, they had a great time, getting to know each other better. Munch loved her laugh, her smile, everything about her. After picking up the tab, he drives her home. 

Inviting him into her apartment, Olivia takes his hands in hers, smiling as the semi-drunk Munch follows her into her apartment. She throws her stuff on the kitchen counter and turns towards him. 

Munch had shut the door quietly and he walks towards her. She closed the gap between them, kissing him passionately. He pulls her closer, one hand on the wall the other on her. 

Olivia keeps the kiss going and she puts a hand on his waist, another on his face. She feels him press against her, she smiles through the kiss and she pressed the hand that was on his waist forward.

John pulls back a little bit, and Olivia whispers "John..." her voice was filled with worry. He pulls her to the bedroom and she smiles, shutting the door behind then and then they resume kissing, falling on the bed together. 

When Olivia woke up she was only covered with a sheet with Munch the same but he was on his back, her head on his chest, he was asleep. She kissed his chest softly and scoots away putting her head on a pillow, smiling. She sighed, not wanted to wake John but it was almost 9am so she sat up, slipping her bra and a undershirt on before putting a hand on John's shoulder, shaking him lightly.

He awoke with a groan, turning onto his back he opens his eyes to see Olivia "What happened last night?" his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. He reached for his glasses as she replied "I don't really remember..." he put his glasses on and final realizes that he had nothing on and his clothes were scattered across the floor of her room.

Olivia leans forward and takes his glasses off "You know you have amazing eyes, their soulful when they're not hidden by your glasses" He smiles, kisses her quickly but passionately "But these soulful eyes are practically blind." He takes his glasses back and grabs his boxers. She laughs and grabs some clothes, quickly putting them on.

After he puts his boxers back on, he swings his legs over the bed, looking at the clock. All of a sudden someone starts knocking at the door immediately they both look at each other, Olivia walking out of the bedroom to hear Nicks voice "Cap? You home?" She mutters under her breath "Crap" She shuts the bedroom door and opens her front door, smiling "Yes?" Her voice was cheerful but worried. Nick replied with "We have a lead on Phyllis's rapist!" She nods "That's great but uh I need to finish some personal stuff, can you and Fin go investigate that?" Her voice concerned Nick but pushed it out of his mind "Sure Cap." He leaves and she shuts the door quickly to turn around and see a full dressed John.

Munch smiles and crosses his arms "Well Captin I am late for work but thank you." Olivia frowns "But don't you want to stay for breakfast?" He shakes his head "I can't, my boss is going to have my ass if I don't show up to work soon" he pecks her cheek and walks out, going down the elevator to find Rollins at the bottom. Rollins looked at Munch but he looks at the ground as he walks off then elevator then Rollins walks on. 

As Olivia finished cooking breakfast, she heard a knock at her door. It was Amanda, Olivia opened the door as she grabbed her thermos, full of coffee. Amanda was the first one to speak "Was Mr. John Munch in your apartment last night?" Olivia rolls her eyes "He took me home but he came back over this morning because I forgot my coat in his car." Amanda, not believing her story walks into her Captians apartment as Olivia stepped back to grab an orange. Amanda looks around and shakes her head "You know I don't believe you Olivia. He wouldn't even look at me when he got off the elevator. Something happened and I want to know what." Olivia shrugs "He took me to dinner. He dropped me off at that elevator. And he came back this moring because I forgot my jacket in his car." 

As Munch arrives at his desk, he is immediately given glances and briefed by his other workers, one for his smile and another for being late with wrinkled clothes. While finishing up some paper work that he hadn't finished the day before he gets a call from Amaro wanting to know if they could meet for lunch, replying with 'Where?' He agreed, checking his watch he noticed that it was just past 10am. Nick was semi-late on he reply 'Fin wants to go to Chazelles you up for that?' He was tired from last night but he shrugs to himself 'Sure, their better be acohool though' Munch's smile grows even wider.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning still horrible grammar, shorter than the first chapter.

Munch finished off his final sheet of paper work that he had to do before lunch. He went out to his car and popped the trunk, grabbing a set of extra clothes. Walking back inside, he slips into the nearest bathroom, changing.

Olivia and Rollins had just walked into the precinct after a foot chase and was followed by a patrol officer with the perp in custody. Olivia was still out of breath and breathing heavily and Amanda was just smiling, Olivia looked at Amanda 

"Shut up, Amanda. I had a long night last night and I don't run that far usually."

Amanda's smile grew "Yes! I got it out of you! Munch was in your apartment last night!"

They had just walked inside, so Amanda's voice caught the attention of Fin and Nick. Olivia glares at Amanda 

"I never said he was in my apartment last night, it was like I told you earlier!" 

"Then why was his clothes wrinkled, if I know Munch, and I didn't know him as long or as good as you did, but he never went anywhere with wrinkled clothes, ever."

Nick and Fin looked up. They looked at each other then at the girls, Nick spoke up.

"Did we miss something? Or are we hearing things?"

Olivia glared at Amanda and left to go to her office. When she had shut the door, Amanda pulled up a chair between the two men. 

"So when I went to Olivia's apartment to take her to get Scott, Munch was in the Elevator when I was in the lobby. His clothes were wrinkled and he wouldn't even look at me."

Fin scooted his chair closer to her and so did Nick "Ooo white people drama!"

Nick scoffs "Remember the pact you had with John that you told me about, dude you owe him a hundred bucks."

Laughing Amanda turns to Nick "What was the pact?"

"The wrinkly old bastard bet me that he would get in bed with Olivia before I did."

Olivia yelled from her office "Shut up, don't you guys have paper work to do?"

They turned back to their desk, bringing chairs with them. Walking out of her office Olivia walked up behind Fin as he typed and hit him upside the back of his head.

"Aye! What was that for Liv?"

"For making a pact about getting in bed with me. And just saying he never even went inside of my apartment."

Olivia bit her cheek with her molars as she lied to one of her best friends, she really hoped that John wouldn't say anything to Fin or Amanda.

Fin stood up as he check his watch "Anyways, we are going to Chazelles with John, you ladies in?"

Nick grabbed his phone and coat as ADA Rafael Barba walked into the bullpen.

"I'm in" Olivia said as she turned to Rafael "You wanna go Barba?"

Rafael shrugged "Um sure, where are we going?" 

"Chazelles" Amanda said as she stood up also.

The squad split up into 2 cars, Fin and Nick in one and Rafael, Amanda and Olivia in another. Fin and Nick got their first, well after John but before Rafael and the girls.

They walked into Chazelles to find John sitting, back waiting for them.

"Aye man!" Fin said, walking towards him as Munch stood up and pulled him into a quick hug. Nick smiled half heartedly at Munch and hugged him also.

"Thought you would never show up!"

Munch joked and looked past them to see Olivia, Rafael and Amanda walking towards the door.

"Well we got caught up with Rollins talking about how she saw you coming out of Olivia's apartment this morning." Nick laughed as he talked, noticing that John was looking over his shoulder.

"Oh really? Did she tell you that Liv forgot her coat in my car and I took it to her this morning before I went to work." 

Fin scoffed "Sticking to that story aye? I still owe that hundred."

The rest of the group came in and they got seated all ordering an alcoholic beverage but Liv and John.

"Whoa, never thought the day would come when John didn't get a bit tipsy while on break." Fin joked but John glared at him.

"Uh, you better shut up or Al Gore with come and kill you in your sleep." John growled at him, giving glances every once in a while to Olivia.

"Your the one who needs to shut up with your Al Gore jokes or I will kill you in your sleep." Fin snaps back.

Amanda puts a hand on Fins arm to calm him down as Rafael tries to change the subject.

"So anybody have anything good for me to use against Scott?"

"Ya, high blood pressure and a strained muscle" Olivia replies as she looks over the menu, trying not to look over at John.

"Really? That's from last night." Amanda said under her breath and Fin elbows her.

As the time flew and barely any other words were said, Nick noticed the tension between Liv and John and was curious about what it was about.

"Okay, I want to know the truth. Did you and Liv sleep together last night or not?" Nick asks Munch and Munch looks up from his phone, looking from Nick to Olivia.

Olivia who was sitting at the end sighed "Why is my love life so important to you guys? So wh-"

Rafael interrupts "Just saying I don't even know what's happening and I don't want to know."

Fin pushes Rafael out of the booth.

Olivia starts up again "So what if I slept with John last night!? Why is this crap so interesting to you guys" she got out of the booth and looked at them "I swear to god I would transfer you all out of this state if I had the chance." And with that, she walks out of the restraunt, with John looking away and Rafael pissed as he dusted off his shirt.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings.

Sitting in complete silence John shut his mouth, looking down at the table. Fin smirked and hit his former partner on the arm lightly "Finally man." His smirk came off in his voice. Rafael eyed John and so did Nick.

"Shut up Fin!" 

John practically yelled slamming his hand on the table looking at him, glaring at him to be exact.

"Fucking can't do this bullshit anymore! You are a bastard." He snarled, getting out of the booth and walking outside.

Rafael looked from Nick to Fin "Thanks for lunch." Rolling his eyes in disgust of Fin he stood up and grabbed his coat, walking after John.

It had been over 3 months since Fin and John had talked although John had been in the BullPen several times alone with Fin but lately John and Olivia had been going out to theatre or dinner. Usually the night would end up at one place or another and in the morning both ending up naked in each others arms.

Olivia stood, file in hand and her squad infront of her. She threw the file onto the empty desk that used to be Johns "We are going to lose this case if Barba doesn't get anything more on this guy." She growled, checking her watch. Lately Liv had been really pissed with her team because mostly Fin wouldn't get off his ass and IAB had been on her ass about her hours.

Amanda sat on the corner of Fins desk with Nick and Fin sitting in their chairs, all looking towards Liv. She looked back up from her watch and impatiently tapped her right foot.

"Well I was going through the crime scene photos and it looked like their was a smudge on the edge if a small pool of blood and then a few photos later I saw a partial foot print. Do you think we could match the shoe print from him to that?" Amanda said as she handed Olivia a small group of photo from the crime scene. She still felt bad for teasing her about being with munch but didn't know what to say.

"Okay. Nick and Amanda go check with the forensic team about that. Fin your on desk duty." Olivia turned on her heels to go back to her office to get her jacket. It was 7:30pm. 

"But Liv I've been on desk duty for every night for over a month-" Fin objected, standing up.

"That's an order, don't fight me on this tutola." She turned towards fin and glared at him. 

Nick and Amanda both stood up looking at each other after eyeing Olivia and Fin.

Walking down to the forensics lab they both start chatting causally with the team. As they ran the tests.

\------------------------------------

A few weeks later John and Olivia were at Johns apartment watching a movie. Sitting on the dark leather couch, Olivia had her head on his shoulder and Johns arm was around her. They were watching Wedding Crashers, John had wanted to watch 'Hit List' it was a conspiracy movie but Olivia had shot down the idea quickly.

John picked up the remote and hit pause looking down at Olivia "We need to talk." She looked back up at John, very concerned. Surprisingly things had going really well between them and the both ventured to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend in public, hold hands and occasionally a kiss.

"Yes?" Her voice shook a little because she was worried.

"Liv, I know your in debt. I known for a while now but I was looking at how much you owe and how long you have to pay it. It looks like you haven't made a single payment in over 3 months. Tell me what happened, I want to help you..."

"How did you know? Never mind but why do you want to help me?"

"Because Olivia. I love you and you mean everything to me. I want you not have to deal with the IRS any longer."

Wrapping her arms around him she closes her eyes as they start filling with water. "I can't afford the payment between rent, Noah and the car." She mumbled into his chest.

He brought her closer to him and whispered "Aye, don't worry love. I'm going to help you."

She shook her head "I can't let you help me, I can do this on my own."

"You really don't have a choice, I promise you that I will make everything good again." 

She leaned up and kissed his lower jaw "I love you john, I really do..."

They resume watching the movie, Olivia falling asleep in his arms with John falling quickly too but also for a different reason.

He was falling for her.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings apply.

When upon waking up Olivia realized that she wasn't anywhere near John and she really didn't know where she was. Groaning she opened her eyes to find a note on the coffee table, a blanket over her and a pillow underneath her head.

Olivia reached for the note and her phone which had been moved, which concerned her that he had gone through her phone although she didn't have any real secrets from him. She sat up, throwing the blanket off of her. As Liv read she felt a little better

'Got called into my office at 5:30, I moved your phone so you could wake up early enough to be in the house and change. I swear I didn't snoop I just set an alarm for 6:45' 

She smiled but wasn't at all okay with him being on her phone with out her saying he could. But whatever she thought as she smiled and checked the clock 6:19am, sighing she got up and grabbed her phone, jacket and keys as she left.

Her clothes that had consisted of a tight black t-shirt and a pair of kaki jeans, which both were wrinkled a bit, were not going to fly under Barba's radar. Lately he had been getting onto Fin and Amanda about dress code etc but thank god he wouldn't be anywhere near the house today. A least she hoped.

Making her way into her office at 6:34 she dropped her stuff on her desk as she clipped her badge and holster on her belt, sitting down in her chair. Groaning she gave a glare to the coffee machine, which she desperately wanted it to turn on by itself and make her a cup of coffee. For over 25 minutes she sat looking at the coffee maker, dosing off at times until she got a call from a number she really didn't recognize until she gave it a second glance.

Picking up the phone she became excited but content. "..." The first few second of the call were silence as both thought of what to say. "How does the CO like my old desk?" She almost, almost giggled at his remark. He was the father that Liv never had so as she replied her voice got a bit higher "Ca- Don it's so nice to here from you! And I honestly understand why you were pissed all the time but how are you?" Stopping her self from saying 'Cap' was like breaking an old habit. 

The painfully but bittersweet moment as they reconnected over the phone almost came to a stop when his tone changed and Nick walked into the bullpen. Watching him set his stuff down and walk to the closed door of her office put her state of mind off of the conversation she had with Cragen "I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" She said as she heard him finish a sentence.

"I said that our cruise ship will be docking in the habor for a few days and it would be a sight for sore eyes if we saw you and the squad again." Raising her eyebrows at Nick as he stepped into her office she replied back to her old captain "Absolutely, tomorrow night at Bravos on 39th street."

Nick nervously walked infront of her desk and she continued to raise her eyebrow at him as she ended the conversation. Putting the phone back on the receiver she looked up at Nick "Amaro, what do you want?" She asked as she saw the rest of her squad wander in, Amanda with donuts and Fin making coffee she was worried because nobody was ever this quiet in the morning.

"Me and the rest of the squad are worried about you... Your constantly staying late and coming in early, sometimes you wear the same clothes for days in a row. It's not what do I want it's what's up with you?" The door opened again and Fin, Amanda and Rafael walked in, wondering when he walked in her attention wondered as she thought about what her former partner said.

"Liv" Amanda waved a hand in front of her face and she came back to reality, noticing a almost glaring look from Barba who stood nearest to the door. 

"Uh.. To be honest I'm just trying to get over time in so I can pay off some debt and the same clothes part? I end up crashing at Munch's place because it's closer to here most of the time." They all grimaced as they heard John's last name and Nick spoke up again "Um I'd really apperciate it if you didn't screw my lawyer before I get my badge back."

Standing up she muttered "If you get your badge back." And Nick got pissed, grabbing her arm just above the elbow, he was pushed and pulled back by the rest of the squad after Olivia instinctively punched him in the jaw. She hissed "Don't be so optimistic, you know that you may not get your badge back and to be truthful, I hope you don't. This squad doesn't need anymore bad publicity." And with that she walked out, Nick being held back by Amanda and Fin, holding him at bay by grabbing his shoulders. Rafael quickly followed Olivia but was met by a slamming door in his face.

John waltzed in, hoping to see his friends and Olivia but the bullpen was empty and their was arguing going on in Liv's office. Becoming concerned he walked towards her office only to be met by an extremely angry Liv and a office full of people holding Nick back "Liv" he said as he looked past her and towards the office "What's wrong?" Her reply was and her voice was full of anger and hate "Your fucking mentore."


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings apply.

John looked at Olivia, confused as hell "Nick? What the hell happened?" He said trying to catch up as he saw Fin and Amanda walk Nick to his desk then walk over to them. He was really crunched for time so he sighed as he opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Fin.

"Apparently your girlfriend cares more about the squads publicity more than her detective getting his shield back." He said hatefully as he crossed his arms looking at John.

Munch looked from Fin to Liv "Fin I'm gonna beat your ass if your going to say that again. And I need to get Nick down to 1PP by 9am." He looked at Nick as he grabbed his coat and he looked at Olivia, giving her a look before Fin spoke again.

"You, beat me? Your skinny ass can't even tackle a perp." Fin smirked as he teased him. Glaring at Fin, John ignored the comment.

"Let's go Nick. And remember Fin my skinny ass has survived 4 marriages and Olivia's Indian cooking." Getting chuckles from mostly everybody but Olivia, with her hitting the person closest to her who which was of course John, who in turn gave her another look. "Sorry, but it's true also I need to talk to you guys after we come back. I think you'll love what I have to say."

Almost everyone was confused, even Olivia was puzzled at what he said. They had only been together no more than 3 months, she really hadn't thought about how long they had been together but things did go through her mind.

Walking out into the hallway with Nick on John's heels, his confidence clearly intriguing Nick. John stood before the elevator doors and waited, feeling Nick on his neck he gave a look to him feeling the extreme awkwardness of that moment. The elevator doors opened as a 119 came through the line with Fin, Amanda and Olivia jogging towards them. Surprisingly Tucker walked out of the elevator and nodded to John "Lieutenant Munch, good to see you out and about- Ah Sargent Benson, you have a minute?"

Munch walked into the elevator emotionless trying not to crack a groan or a smile, he didn't know when ether to do ether when Tucker was around. Amanda, Fin and Nick followed him into the elevator as John hit the button for the ground floor. "Lieutenant?" Amanda asked "John, why did Tucker become all friendly with you and call you Lieutenant Munch... are we missing something?" She stood next to him nudging him as she asked questions.

"Ah my child, it is not your time to know yet?" He asked as he fixed his tie and gave a innocent look to Amanda . Fin gave him a still puzzled look and Nick stared at his phone.

"Munch you are so annoying." Amanda said immediately as the elevator door shut and they began to decend with the happy little elevator music in the background.

-

~5 hours later, IAB/bullpen~

-

John had more say persuaded IAB to keep Nick on desk duty until they came to a final decision of the fate of his shield. Saying nothing to him about Tucker calling him Lieutenant, it worried Munch that Nick wasn't saying anything about it or about anything at that matter. "Hey, head to the house and I'll met you their, I need to go speak with someone about a new ID badge" he said to Nick before turning the opposite way.

By the time John walked into the bullpen it was almost 10pm and everybody was ether eating Chinese or typing up paper work. Getting a extremely large pit in his stomach (I know y'all were thinking nasty for a moment) as he stood mostly infront of them as Barba scrambled back in from the bathroom with a wrinkled shirt, frustrated face and wet hands. The awkwardness of the situation was high but John kept his cool. "So" he said loudly so he could make the accouncement.

"What Lieutenant Munch?" Olivia asked jokingly as she picked at her food, looking at him like he was extremely interesting or something.

"Oh Liv you shouldn't speak to your superior officer in that way." He said with a small smirk as her face dropped and her eyebrows rose. He was actually proud to say that, that time, he had chosen to step up to the task of Lieutenant and quit the ass kissing job of being a special investigator. "So I was offered the job of Lieutenant by 1PP and they let me choose between Queens Homicide and Manhattan SVU, I love you guys to much to leave for to long so I'm back and your boss."

"Shut up. Your not..." Amanda looked up from her computer, her mouth gaping. "Theirs no way Tucker would let you be her" Amanda pointed to Olivia "and our boss."

Olivia smiled for a second before setting her food down, standing up and clapping her hands once "Well Fin, Amanda you guys go home and get some sleep before court tomorrow. And Nick get those DD papers in before Midnight." Turning to her now boss she smiled nervously "Does Tucker know?" 

"No. He asked but I wouldn't be here if I had said yes." Munch replied, placing a hand on her upper arm.

"Well... Lieutenant, shall we go home?" Olivia said with a half smile, thinking about who knows what.

"We shall." He said and slipped his hand around the small of her back, pulling her towards the elevator as she laughed lightly and wrapped her arm around his waist.

-

~ 4 months later, C.O.'s office ~

-

The entire squad was standing around Liv's desk, Fin and Barba sat in the chairs in front of her desk. With Amanda leaning against the wall she said impatiently to Olivia who was sitting in her chair "What's taking him so long?"

"Just give him a minute Amanda." Olivia said as Nick sighed from the couch. The elevator doors opened and John walked out into the bullpen of his favorite squad, walking with a little pep he smiled knowing that the day was coming.

"Their he is" groaned Nick who sat up as John walked into her office, walking behind Liv and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay so what are you guys going for New Year's Eve?" Munch said with a huge smile, knowing that if he could get all of them to come over he could pull it off.

"Well Ken and Alejandro are coming over" Fin said more excitedly than usual.

"I'm not doing anything" was the unison response between Amanda, Nick and Barba.

John's smile grew and he squeezed Liv's shoulder "Well... I was wondering, if you guys want to come over to my place and celebrate? Ken and Alejandro are welcome to come too."


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings apply. End of fiction.

It was New Year's Eve and John had spent the last couple of days, cleaning his apartment. Moving all of his files to ether his study in his apartment or his office in the precinct, he made the place more welcoming. As the clock turned to 9pm, he placed an order into a pizza place, set out bottles of wine and a cake that Liv had made earlier.

Fixing his light grey tie, with his more than casual dark grey suit. He was happy, more than happy when he heard the door open, he knew it was probably Olivia because she was the only other one that had a key. 

"Hey, John you home?" He heard Olivia say from the door as she shut it behind her. The click of the lock could be heard as he opened the first bottle of wine.

"Nobody's home." He said sarcastically, as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek, noticing her simple black dress with long sleeves, black heels and a silver necklace that he had gotten her.

"Oh shut up" she punched his arm lightly as they teased each other. Placing her purse on the table near the door, she adjusted his tie looking up at him. "You know you look extremely sharp for a New Years Party. What's up with you?"

He gave a smirk to her "Oh my darling, you shall see." And with that their was a knock at the door and John pulled himself from her grip.

Opening the door he greeted Amanda and Fin who looked just as dressed up as he did. Thank god he thought, that Fin ether got the hint or just thought it was more of a dress up.

As one by one, the rest of the squad showed up, even Rafael Barba, the party started with them all laughing at one point. 

It was almost 11pm and with midnight approaching one last knock on the door made almost everybody puzzled. "I got it!" Jumping up from his spot on the black leather couch, Barba walked over to the door and opened it revealing a sight for sore eyes, Cragen.

With a small smile Cragen walked into the apartment and Barba shut the door behind him, giving a look to John.

"Don!" Olivia said as she stood up, walking towards him dumbfounded more than everyone.

"Liv" he said happily as he pulled her into a hug. She was surprised, she hadn't seen him since they went for pizza a couple of months ago.

"What are you-" Olivia started to say, but stopped as she pulled out from the hug "What did John do that made you come back to Manhattan?"

"Because I was told-" Cragen paused and then he continued " John didn't do anything... He didn't tell you?" Don looked surprised and looked to Munch who shrugged still smiling, taking a sip of water that Fin had handed him.

"No he didn't, do all of you know?" She said with a raise of the eyebrow and a clearly curious look on her face.

Detectives nodded, Barba completely out of the loop.

"I'm here to take you all to time square, I have buddy of mine that got us up to the front near the stage." Cragen replied and John nodded.

"That's great, when shall we be leaving?" Munch said giving him another look.

~~~

It was about half an hour before they got to the spot, only having to flash badges once, they were amazed at where they were, looking back into the crowd as the were seated on a semi raised platform up against the stage.

"This is cool" Amanda said with slight excitement as John had trusted her enough to tell her what was really going on,

The MC walked onto the stage and started speaking, Olivia wasn't really paying attention but it did catch her attention when he said 'And now a few words from Liuentant John Munch from New York's finest.'

The people in the crowd were reluctant but clapped and cheered anyways as John stood up and walked to the awaiting mircophone.

His smile was one of the bigger ones anyone had seen before as he started speaking. "So I guess I'm here to surprise someone" he said with a laugh and he looked at his squad, motioning for them to come up here. The clock hit 11:45pm.

They came up and John whispered into Olivia's ear as she stood next to him "You may still resent some of the things I've done but I hope you won't resent this" Olivia turned her head towards him in surprise as John started speaking to the crowd again "There probably is a 1pp rule against this but-" he stopped, he got on one knee; fumbled with the ring in his pocket and said to Liv "Sargent Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

Liv would barely hear anything over the cheering crowd but it didn't matter because she nodded and said into his ear as he slipped the ring on her finger "Yes John Munch, yes."


End file.
